Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle-Origin-new history
by Tre-Harr
Summary: 2 of 3 parts, only just finished & wanted to put it on-line to gain some feedback, so please R/R. I'm a fan writing for fun and wanted to put my take a more grounded tmnt world. Forget Splinter & Shredder and welcome Shiro & Shre Ard. There could just be a few errors/mistake, but it wont take away from the story i hope you enjoy check out my other stories!
1. Yoshi and Nagi

**Yoshi and Niga are friends**

**-1-**

Sometimes Shiro would sit alone and wonder just how he ended up at this stage, after all he had been through, after all that he had done, and all that he'd seen. His thoughts were running away from him; he was getting ahead of myself and he needed to let himself start at the beginning, the night he had come to know as one of the most life changing event that has come to pass in his life time. Yoshi and Nagi are the best of friends; the pair have been friends has far back as they could remember. At an early age the young boys developed a childhood friendship with a girl from their neighbourhood called Shen Tang. Since children hood the three of them were inseparable Yoshi and Nagi simple treated her as just another boy. However, now that they grow into their teenagers both Yoshi and Nagi's feelings towards Shen had changed becoming more emotional. Secretly Yoshi had recently started to date Shen, unbeknownst to Nagi as both of them didn't really know just how to tell Nagi, as the new lover feared that it could ruin their friendship.

That afternoon as Nagi picked up his kit bag and headed out of his house to call for Yoshi, his best friend was sitting at his desk sending and had actually spent most of the day on internet messenger chatting to Shen; messages whizzing backwards and forwards between them both and he hadn't noticed the time flying by. Yoshi was suddenly startled by the ringing of door bell. Yoshi ran to the door and onto the balcony, he was taken a back to see his friend Nagi staring back at him. Nagi had called for Yoshi as they both attend a ninjutsu class together and as Nagi stood there waiting Yoshi was now making them late. "Hey Yoshi… Yoshi Hamato come on man get down here; if you don't get a move on we'll be late!"

"Yeah Nagi I'm on my way down, no need to panic... I'm all ready here just one or two things to just finish off!"

"Just come on, times a ticking!" called back Nagi as he tapped his watch.

"I'll be right down!" he replied as he closed the door, headed back to his bed room and he quickly typed in a final message to Lady_Tang on the computer. -I've got to log off now sorry maybe see you by your door in a sec…Off to my fighting lesson with Nagi xxx-

Lady_Tang quickly replied. -I'll be outside in a second, can't wait to see you walk by in your hot whites…One day you know Yoshi we've got to tell him, you know it's the right thing to do.-

-One day I promise… Bye.-

And with that Yoshi logged off and he then quickly ran to his wardrobe to collect his ninjutsu uniform and ran out of the door. Yoshi did not read Shen's reply. -I guess that today want be that day then?-

Nagi smiled as his friend grated him. "So hey my friend, so what were you doing man?" Nagi asked as he once again tapped on his watch.

"I can't believe that you're not even ready."

"Err, what err nothing. Sorry to keep you waiting...' he sputtered out. 'Hey now come on Nagi there's no time to worry about that now we better get a move on." Yoshi ended as he tried to quickly change the subject.

"Yeah Master will by anger at us again, and Yoshi its all your fault."

"Nothing new there friend, we better hurry then!" replied Yoshi running on ahead.

On their way to class as planned on line Shen was waiting at the entrance of her building just to see Yoshi walk by; she smiled and flicked her hair when she saw her man heading towards her.

"Hi there Shen." grated Nagi.

"Hello Nagi and hello again to you too Yoshi." she giggled.

"Good to see you." Yoshi replied, bushing his hand through his hair. Shen thought that he looked very good indeed in his white ninjutsu uniform. Nagi truly wanted nothing more than to spend sometime with Shen.

Therefore Nagi stepped forward, brushed a hand through his hair and he plucked up the courage to ask her. "Hey so Shen are you like busy this afternoon? If you're not I was wondering if you would like to watch us train." The teen was trying so hard to hold in his sky redness. Shen smiled back at them both and as looked directly over at Yoshi to try and read his response, she too was hiding her emotion.

All Yoshi could really do to help the situation that was placed before them was a simple shrugged his shoulder. So she saw no other option but to agreed. "Yeah you know what I'd love to; you know I've never actually had the chance to watch my best friend's train in the years that I've known you. I would like that, thank you so much Nagi."

"Look we better get running then." snapped Yoshi, across at Nagi trying hard to hide his pleasure. Nagi didn't notice there hidden glances. Nagi led the way happy; deep down he was just so happy that Shen Tang was coming along to watch, but Shen was only truly coming for Yoshi.

Kenshin is their ninjutsu teacher; he walked around his Dojo watching his students train. Their teacher had stopped and watched over Yoshi and Nagi. As they pair off against each other. Whilst Shen watched Yoshi moves on the mat, Nagi's skills were also being watched by another. "I have taught you today ninjutsu, the ways and skills of the ninja. It was a good class; leave today and practise my students." They bowed to their sensei and left the mat.

After the class the building's owner Shibano Sama had come over to meet with Nagi; he introduced himself and kindly pass on to the teen his encouragement, Shibano is in fact the leader of the Shibano Ni clan. Yoshi left the boy's locker-room Shen then came rushing over and pointed out to him their conversation, Yoshi didn't look too pleased that Shibano was actually talking to Nagi; Shibano looked so friendly and welcoming; and to Yoshi and Shen's surprise Nagi was laughing and smiling back at Shibano as they continued on their conversation. Yoshi was pleased as he watched the man walk off; Yoshi then quick rushed over to his friend. "What did him want?" asked Yoshi with concern.

"Oh Shibano Sama."

"Yeah Shibano, what did he say to you?"

"Hey settled down Yoshi, he simply wanted to give me some encouragement nothing more; he said that I actually remind him of himself when he was growing up and learning the art of ninjutsu."

"I beat he did, well maybe he's not the best person to be taking compliments from Nagi." stated Yoshi. "You know what my grandfather thinks of him."

"Look if he was such a bad man then why does he let us train here Yoshi?" Nagi put the question to Yoshi.

"Look grandfather said…"

Nagi interrupted. "Look stop with the grandfather says; he was just giving me encouragement that's all nothing more now would you please let's just drop it!" and he walked away heading in a mood over to Shen.

The following day Yoshi had gone out with Shen, so that they could spend the day together. Nagi calls Yoshi on his mobile, but couldn't get through. Nagi though. '_Where could he be here? What would be more important than spending this hot day with his best friend._' He then tried to get Yoshi at home, his grandfather picked up the phone. "Oh hi Mr Hamato is your grandson there?' he looked angry when he heard Yoshi's grandfather's response. 'What no way he's out, but that's impossible where else could he be?"

Yoshi's grandfather was sitting in the living room of the apartment, with a cup of green tea on the table in front of him. The old man scratched his head and he recalled that his grandson was out actually with Shen and that in fact he wasn't to let on to Nagi. Nagi heard the old man humble something under his breathe before stating. "Oh yes that was it I sent him out on errands, so yeah he'll be out all day in town. So hey don't worry Nagi I'll get him to call you late yes when he comes home."

"Okay thanks, I'll wait for his call.' and with that he ended the call. 'Come off it now Yoshi, what are you truly up too, did you actually reckoned I fall for such an unconvincing lie like that? Well you've got another thing coming."

"Hello!' came a voice from over Nagi's shoulder, he spun around to see Shibano Sama who he had met from his ninjutsu class standing there in front of him. 'Sorry young one did I sparkle you?"

Nagi shock his head and smiled. "Err no every things fine, I was, well it doesn't matter now."

"Well young Nagi to tell you that truth I am so glad that I've got the chance to bump into you again; our conversation the other day after your lesson wasn't that long and you see there are lots that we need to talk about."

Yoshi arrived back home, his grandfather truly wanted to hear all about his day, but he first had to inform Yoshi of his phone conversation with Nagi. "Oh Gohgi I told you to not give him anything to worry about; look I better call him." and Yoshi picked up the homes phone and went to his room. To Yoshi's utter surprise Nagi was okay when they talked. "Oh hey Yoshi how's things!"

"Err yeah fine, so grandfather said you called, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah nothing to worry about; it fact I'm glad I couldn't get hold of you I was lucky to dump into Sama."

"Sama, what did you want? I've warned you about him Nagi."

"He seemed fine to me, we talked all day and he wanted nothing! We talked that's all."

"Talked, that's all.' repeated Yoshi. 'Seems as if you're the best of friends, so good buddy what did you talk about?"

Nagi laughed and answered Yoshi's questions. "Well not much to tell you the truth, he liked our fighting he thinks that we've got some good moves Yoshi, Sama thinks that we could go far under Kenshin's teachings."

"Yeah under Kenshin's teachings." Yoshi found himself interrupting his friend to point out the meaning of his last comments.

"I know... I know, he also talked about a little group of fighters he's putting together!"

"I should have seen that's coming a mile off."

"And what does that suppose to mean, Like I've already said Yoshi the guys okay."

"Well My grandfather knows other wise and you've known him a lot longer." and with that said the line went dead.

All that night Yoshi was very worried about his friend's future if he got drawn into Sama's world and so went to speak with his grandfather Gohgi to ask him to talk with Nagi. "Come in my grandson you truly look troubled." stated Gohgi picking up on Yoshi's body language has he stood in the door way to the living room.

Yoshi entered the room and had explained what had happened between Nagi and Shibano. "He's got to keep away from that man!"

"Why is he so bad grandfather?"

Gohgi didn't want to answer that question. "Shadows need to be kept in their places young Yoshi."

"Well would you maybe go and to see him. Try and see if you could stop warn him."

"I will leave now, Nagi is a kid that Shibano could easily take under his lies, but I think I can talk with the boy before it's too late!" Yoshi's grandfather Gohgi looked back at his grandson and smiled reassuringly and left to see Nagi.

Nagi's mother Miyoko answered the door. "Oh why hello Gohgi, why are you here so late?" she asked.

"Mrs Oroku may I speak with your eldest man Nagi?" he said with a warm smile.

She smiled back. "I hope everything is okay sir?"

"That this point mama I just don't know. I truly hope there is nothing to worry you about." he replied softly and so she turned and went to call on Nagi.

Nagi came to the door, as soon as he saw Yoshi's grandfather standing there in the corridor in front of him deep down he knew straight away why Gohgi had come to talk to him about. Standing side by side in the corridor Gohgi tried his up most to warn Nagi about the clan and told him. "It is simple Nagi your life just wouldn't be your own if you do decide to follow Shibano."

Nagi did not want to listen and the more they spoke about it the angrier Nagi started to be and quickly their conversation boiled over into an argument and Gohgi realised that young Nagi couldn't be reasoned with. Nagi's frustrations grew until he snapped and he actually pushed Yoshi's grandfather.

Gohgi lost his balance and fell backwards down the stairwell. Nagi stood at the top of the stairs looking over him. "You brought this on yourself old man. I just need to find my place in life that's all and the members of the clan will protect me, the clan will deliver and I will want for nothing! Now I advise you to get up Gohgi, go home and tell Yohsi that I'll be fine" And in tears Nagi slammed the door shut behind him on the injured old man.

**-2-**

Yoshi was in his room practising his ninjutsu; his pet rat Shiro watching his owners every moves from within his cage, Yoshi had receive his pet from his grandfather following the death of his mother and they became good friends. When too Yoshi's surprise there was banging on the door. Yoshi went running out of his room and rushed to the front door. He turned the lock and pulled back the door to find a neighbour holding up his grandfather who had been badly hurt. Yoshi didn't know what to do when he found out the next morning that it had been Nagi who had caused all this pain to Gohgi after all that they had been through in life.

Shen had heard later from Yoshi about what had happened and came over to see him after school; their emotions were high and they lend in together to kiss. Nagi's younger brother Saki had come to find his brother, but he was surprised to come across the passionate kiss between his brother's closest friends Shen and Yoshi. Yoshi had opened his eyes as he pulled away, he spotted Saki out of the corner of his eye. "How could you!" he called back as he walked away.

"I've got to go after him." stated Yoshi, he left Shen and ran after young Saki to try and stop him before he could have the chance to tell his brother.

However by the time Yoshi had caught up with Saki it was too late he had already found Nagi and had told Nagi about what he had witnessed. Nagi didn't look too happy to see Yoshi when their eyes met. "Brother please just go home, tell mother I'll be home later tonight and as for you Yoshi… I'll deal with you later you can count of that! This is too much for me to handle right now." Then a black van pulled up beside Nagi.

"Please friend I beg of you don't do this!"

"Do what Yoshi? I've heard it all before and to tell you the truth I don't want to heard it!"

"Please Nagi you have to." he called out pleading with his friend.

Nagi shock his head. "Just drop it damn it."

Yoshi had noticed that Nagi was holding in his left hand a black clan hood. "Don't venture down this path. It will only lead to trouble!" Yoshi said, but Nagi wasn't in the mood to listen to any kind of reasoning. Nagi turned away from Yoshi and stepped into the black van. A guy gave Yoshi a dirty look and pulled the van door closed, the engine revved and the van drove away leaving Yoshi on the street in a cloud of smoke.

Around 10 minutes later the van stopped at a pair of steel gates; the drive lowered the window and stated their business through the intercom and Nagi heard the drive say the pass word. The gates drew back and the van drove on up the driveway, the van pulled up outside a large mansion. Nagi was taken inside to meet with Shibano, following the others into a back room. There in the middle of the room stood Shibano. He was surrounded by over fifty people who were dressed head to toe in black; he automatically realised that they were wearing the clan's uniform. Nagi and the five others he was with were led to the front and took their places in front of Shobano. The person who had led them into the room had now pulled over his head the same mask as the others; all of them standing the same in unison and all under one signal identity. He whispered in each of their ear; Nagi and the five others obeyed his demand and in turn went down on bended knee; he looked up at Shibano and listened to his instructions.

Nagi was sent out on a clan mission, but with his mind not fully on the task in hand he was shot in the back twice by a security guard as he tried to escape; both bullets went right through him. Nagi dropped the bag and fell to the floor. The security guard ran over to Nagi side, he pulled off his mask and checked the teen for a pulse. It was no good Nagi was dead. Another initiation member of the clan came silently up from behind and kicked the guard in the side of the head and dragged Nagi out.

Saki heard a single knock on the door and ran to open it; his body went entirely old as the dead body of his brother was left lying at the door on his building's steps. Saki saw a black van speed off down the road, behind him in the hallway stood his mother. He turned to face her and Miyoko broken down in tears, she was distraught and Saki knew there was no way of consoling her.

Both Yoshi and Shen had heard the sad news of Nagi's passing and after long deliberation had decided to attend Nagi's funeral to pay their true felt respects to their lost friend, they stepped out of their car. At first sight Saki came running over to them shouting the odds. "Okay what the hell do you think your doing here!" Saki's mother stepped in, she knew her son was upset and his mother tried to stop him, but he pushed past her. "Look Saki please we are here to pay our respect to your brother, he was a close friend!" stated Shen.

"Please now Saki they can stay Nagi wouldn't want it any other way." his mother addressed as she brushed the hair out of her face, Yoshi could see the black runs of her eye-liner around her eyes. Sadly the emotions were too high and in anger he snapped. "Yeah right let them stay you've got to be joking right, after what happened between by brother and his so called best friend! Sorry I don't think so, its time for them to leave you two truly have no damn right to be here!"

Shen turned to Yoshi and pulled him away and whispered in close. "Look maybe for now we keep our distance let the family grave together!" Saki saw him node in agreement. "Yeah that's in walk away... Walk away and never return!" Yoshi turned away, but he saw the look again on Nagi's mother's face and continued on walking back with to their car.

As the couple drove home saddened by what had just occurred, a white van sharply pulled in front of them blocking their path. Saki along with a couple of guys jumped out; Yoshi opened the driver's door. "Let us by blast you; I don't want any trouble Saki not today. Please now just let us past go back to your family you need time to grieve!" stated Yoshi calmly.

"Never dare speak for me again, I know my own mind Yoshi and to tell you the truth you've brought this all on yourself damn you, you are nothing more than a rat!" cried out Saki.

Shen screamed in fear as one of the guys took a staff and smashed the car window; Yoshi tried to protect her. He attempted to take the staff away from the male, but there was just too many of them and they set on Yoshi. Saki stood there giving out the orders. "Get them damn it, make them feel my pain, let them feel my sorrow!" and one larger member held Yoshi whilst the others attacked him.

"My brother cared and trusted you more than anyone in this world and this is how you repay him! Going behind his back never caring or trusting him; if you were there for him like he needed you then damn it he would be here today! But you Yoshi always thought about yourself!"

"No!" Shen protested, when she saw the wide grin on Saki's face. Shen had managed to open the passenger door she rushed in to try to stop the attack. She had forced her way in between the attacks and Yoshi for a second. However she soon realised it was no use, there was just to many and they pushed her down to the floor.

The men seemed only driven by Saki's orders than common scene. "NO!' she screamed again. 'Come on Saki, just let us go!"

"Shush... Enough of this!' soothed Saki. 'You're cries will only anger the others!"

Shen looked into the eyes of Saki. "Stop this Saki, see scene. We too are sad over the death of Nagi; this isn't the way! This isn't the way." All she could see was anger. Shen was too stunned to speak. '_How dare he!_' she thought. '_He's a mad man; he's gone too far, he's snapped. There's no stopping him only the police can stop him... Yoshi needs help._' and she ran off to call for help.

"Don't worry Yoshi! I promise you that you'll recover from this beating here today; after all when you are back on your feet I can restart your pain over again." He stated calmly, but with a forceful tone that leaves no room for disagreement. 'So don't struggle, make the beating easier for my guys!" he said jokingly.

The police were called out; Saki looked down on Yoshi on the floor he walked over to Yoshi and then kneels beside him, he grabbed hold of his face and raised his hand and clinched it into a fist; Yoshi was out cold lifeless. Saki looked over his shoulder looking around at the others standing around him; he frowned as he heard the police. "We have coursed our damage. Yoshi I hope you hurt forever!"

As their sirens filled the street a black limo pulled up in front of a shaken Saki. "You all better leave immediately damn it!"

Saki was ready to leave; he noticed that Shibano was pointing directly at him.'_He will truly be a better leader; Saki is young and looking for glory. He could be easily molded after all he is never than Nagi was_.' "No you stay with me; now I'll meet you five at the mansion later." Shibano ordered; the other thugs nodded and took their leave into the shadows of the city.

"And as for you Saki step this way its time we had a chat. I truly see a bright future ahead of you!" asking Saki to come with him. Saki realised there and then where is future and loyalties lay and so without hesitation he agreed and stepped into the limo. Yoshi blacked out as the limo sped down the road.

Saki had cut himself off from the past he knew; the boy had given his mind, body and soul to the ways of Shibano's teachings. Shibano was now his master, keeper, provider and in the same light the clan around him would be his life, shelter, family. From this point forward Shibano would start to looked on Saki in a different light; he now saw his soldier as the perfect person to take Nagi's place, the price member of the clan.

Shibano used Saki's anger over his brother's death to mould him into their fiercest warrior and he had been training to such an extent that by the month's end he had surpassed all other members in the Shibano Ni Clan. Saki soon raised through the rankings even taking over other longer serving members. Soon the leader of the clan had planned Saki was ready; Shibano Ni Sama asked Saki to stand by his side as his equal. To which, in the heat of the moment the younger Oroku agreed.

A few months later had gotten Shen and Yoshi engaged; he had purchased a lovely ring for Shen and also went to speak with her mother and father to gain their blessing; Yoshi had brought them a gift offering to show his worth and love for their daughter.

Word of their engagement had soon reached back to Saki, he was enraged and so that night he left the clan's camp and headed back to the old neighbourhood Saki was ready to kill Yoshi. He walked right by his old family home, the lights were switched on inside and he could see his younger brother Kazuo comforting his mother. Saki knew that he had no place inside his home any longer, so he then simply stepped back and continued to walk until he stood outside Yoshi's building. Inside Shen was in her bedroom getting dressed Yoshi was ready and waiting for her on the couch in the living room; Shiro watched her. Shen didn't mind the brown rat, she had in time come to like the pet as much as Yohsi did. Shen put her perfume bottle back on the dress and walked to Shiro's cage she opened the door and stroked the rat; the rat seemed to like her soft touch.

Saki saw the couple leave holding hands; he could see their engagement rings on Shen's ring finger. This was truly too much for him to handle, after all that he blamed the pair for. He rushed up to the door, he then ran his fingers down the panel and rang every bell until someone let him in. Saki pushed the door open entering the building and ran up the stairs. Saki saw the front door to Yohsi's flat and without stopping he kicked in the door. Saki stepped inside he looked around the small apartment, which they share; the young pair had made it their first nest egg and deep down Saki wanted to snatch away that feeling. He picked up a kendo stick and with a wide evil grin on his face started to mash up the place; knocking things over and smashing things on the floor.

Saki then stopped when he saw a box of matches by the side of a set of candles, which had only just been blown out five minutes earlier. He picked up the box, pulled out a match and struck it. "I had hoped you two were here, to see your life go up in flames." He dropped the box of matches into the bin and dropped the lit match. Saki stood back and watched it catch on fire. He backed away from the burning bin and within a couple of seconds the fire was out of control.

Saki ran out of the flat and as he ran down the staircase to get out of the building his conscience must have overridden his emotions. He then suddenly started to warn people in the building about the fire; he shouted out, knocked on doors and pressed door bells in the hopes of saving the people who innocently lived along side the pair. Saki stood across the road from the burning block of flats, actually pleased with himself at the damage he had caused.

Residents were making their way out of the building, some came out with thick blankets over their heads to protect them from the thick black smoke; others had rushed out and as they entered into the fresh air they started to cough as smoke had filled their chests.

Inside Yoshi's flat his pet brown rat, Shiro had started to feel the heat and started to panic running around his cage and then he began to chew and bite on the bars in hope of getting out, but he didn't know was that he was trapped.

The fire department was on the scene and water was dowsing the flames. Saki saw Yoshi and Shen ran back up the street as they return from their evening to see fire engines and police in front of their building, the light of the flames catching their faces in the shadows. The police officer held her back as Shen ran forwards. "Sorry mam, you must stand back. I can't allow you to go any further."

"PLEASE, IT'S OUR HOME!' she cried out to the officer as he stood firm blocking her path for her own safety. 'Please it's our home." she cried again braking down in tears; Shen's eyes were all misty and tear drops rolled down her cheeks.

Noticing the tear drops rolling down the cheeks of his lover Yoshi stroked the girl's hair gently and gave her a hug. "It's going to be okay Shen. Please now my dear don't cry."

This sight made Saki laugh. "That is called revenge my young one." said a voice behind him.

Saki turned away from the fire and looked up; it was Shibano. "Now come back with me; we wouldn't want the police asking questions to a member of the Shibano Ni Clan would we."

Saki feared that his master would no doubt be ready to punish him for his actions, he cleared his throat and looked directly into his master eyes. "I acted out of anger, they deserved all they got master Sama I will not shy away from my actions! Will I be punished for my actions?"

"No you will not Saki!" answered Shibano.

**-3-**

Saki was a little surprise and relived to hear that Shibano wasn't going to be punished by the clan master for his actions. However Shibano knew that if Saki to turn into the masterful leader he wished then he would need to take Saki far away from Yoshi and the Japanese authorities. 'That boy harmed you and your brother before you. You acted to protect yourself from being harmed by them again. In fact I have a place for someone like you in a far off country; there is scope for a new path for the Shibano Ni Clan in America."

As far as he was concerned, whatever his master had planned for him across the ocean in America would be better than having to face what the other members of the clan would do if they found out about his actions. Together they left the scene of the crime walking side by side down a dark alleyway, but Yoshi had just caught sight of them.

Shen had then grabbed his arm as he was about to run off after them; she pointed to one of the fire officers who had the cage of Shiro in his hands. Yoshi rushed over to the officers, he looked up at the man's face. "You've got one lucky rat there kid." he stated handing the cage over to Yoshi; too his own amazement he saw Shiro a bit shaken gazing back at him through the scorched hay.

"Thank you... Thank you very much." replied Shen as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Yoshi walked away from the police and the fire services and whispered to Shen. "It was Saki; he is the one behind the fire! Damn it Shen that kid has just gone too far now."

"Can you be so sure Yoshi?"

"Oh yes Shen there is no doubt in my mind they are truly behind this alright; I saw them walk away, just before the officer brought us Shiro. I've done all I could to protect his brother from the Shibano Ni Clan, but to no avail I must try and drive some sense into Saki and hopefully stop him before he's too far gone and someone seriously gets hurt by his misguided actions."

"But Yoshi you are just one man, you need to talk to the police, they must be able to help stop the clan it's their job!" advised Shen.

Yoshi shook his head, even though she might be right he couldn't be 100% sure but felt that probably most of the force were in the pocket of Shibano Sama. "They totally know about the clan's exists; grandfather knew that they do! But still they do nothing about it; no I will talk with Gohgi and see if he knows of people who can help. All I need is the chance to get close to Saki and draw him out by himself to talk."

Shibano had one last task for Saki to carry out before he was ready for the young master to journey to American; it was away in which he could prove himself to Shibano and to the other dominant members of the clan. Saki was given the same instructions has his fallen brother all those months ago. He and Takehiko made their way together across the same floor where the security guard had killed Niga. That same guard tried again to stop the robbery and fired his gun, but this time with his mind firmly on the mission at hand Saki was able to dodge the bullets, kick the gun clear out of the guards hands and then leap over his head and snap the guard's neck. The guard fell to the floor Saki stood over the lifeless body, Takehiko stepped beside him. "You are a better soldier to the clan than your brother will ever be Saki!" They successfully retrieved the shipment of weapon and returned to the mansion.

During the week Gohgi had found out information through his contacts about the movement of the Shibano Ni Clan. Also through the week Shen had grown worried for her fiancée and came to speak to her sister Amaya. "Look if you are that worried about him sis; then you'll need to speak to him, make him see what he is putting you through."

"I am concerned Amaya, but all Yoshi wants to help his friend. I have to try and understand his wishes to do that..." replied Shen, but her sister could tell that Shen was mulling things over even though she was trying so hard to keep her emotions hidden.

"Shen I told you all those yours ago when you first knew you liked Yohsi, you and Yoshi should set yours and if what you tell me is true then it is clear that Saki has set his own future too!' Shen nodded in agreement. 'Then if you weren't thinking about talking to Yoshi then I know you wouldn't have come and see me about it." Shen smiled and held her sisters hands and thanked her. Shen left knew that she would have to speak to Yoshi tonight.

Later that night Yoshi had just found another lead that Shibano had plans of move Saki to America. "I so can't let that happen; I can't let Saki gain that type of power; if he does get the chance then sadly he'll be truly lost forever." Yoshi stated after hearing this news. He left the room.

Gohgi rushed after him in hopes of trying to stop him, but Yoshi was already in his room shoving things in a bag and picking up Shiro. "Shiro my old friend its time for us to go!' and he picked up the small cage, the small rat let out a squeak. 'This night we may have to go to a far of world old friend, we must truly stop the one who the foot call their master!" Yoshi knew that he couldn't just let the clan spread any further.

His grandfather pulled him close and whispered in his left ear. "Leave now and don't look back this is a fight you must take on your own, but always remember you have the heart of your father and the soul of your mother. And you will never need to know what happened to me; as my story is ending on this half a page yours my nephew will go on and start the next." Yoshi looked up at his grandfather and Gohgi looked down on him and took a deep breath, because deep down inside they both fully knew and understood that this could well be the last time they may sees one and other.

He had truly made up his mind, Yoshi threw his bag on the back seat of the cab and then with Shiro in hand he jumped in the back of the taxi and that night Yoshi was leaving, his life, his grandfather and girlfriend behind to track down Saki. The driver turned his head back to face his passenger and asked. "Hey where to then mister?"

Yoshi answered the driver. "I need to head over to Kenshin's Dojo." the driver nodded, clicked his fair meter and drove away.

Kenshin had pulled down the steel shutters and was about to lock up when Yohsi's taxi pulled up behind him and Yoshi stepped out. "So nice to see you again my boy, it as been sometime.' he looked Yoshi up and down and laughed. 'Seems as if you are no longer a boy any more; you will always be one of my best fighters."

"Look, there's truly no time for niceties, I need all the information you have on when Shibano is leaving for America." Yoshi fully understood what he was asking.

"If I do this he will kill me!"

"I know I can't protect you master, but I must stop Saki, the brother of Nagi has lost his way!" Kenshin looked back at his dojo, he deep down inside knew what lines he had cross to get the building and his school off the ground. However, he was a good and proud man, in his classes he had always taught his student truth and respect. Kenshin looked back at Yoshi and told him all that he knew, he had overheard Shibano order a jet for that very evening. Back in the taxi he headed to the airport.

Shen stood in the hallway ready to knock on Yoshi's door, taking one final breath before telling him how she felt. However before she could knock on the door Gohgi opened the door. Their eyes met, Shen straight away could sense that there was something not quite right by the red and puffy rings around Yoshi's grandfather's eyes. "My dear come in." He gestured for her to come in.

"I'm here to speak with Yoshi!" she said confused still standing on the threshold of the apartment.

"Oh I'm oh so sorry my dear, he's not here.' answered Gohgi. 'Saki is leaving for America tonight Yoshi has gone to try and stop him."

"And you just let that happen I'm calling the police; let them deal with Saki and the clan."

Gohgo shock his head. "That won't end this my sweet girl; they all know of the clan's existence. I can promise you they wont help; the Shibano Ni Clan is far to big; now please come inside lets wait for Yoshi's return."

"And what if he can't stop him; what then hey Gohgi what then! This as just gone way too far if I've got to be the one to stop this then damn it then so be it." replied Shen with tears of sorrow in her eyes, Yoshi's grandfather saw her sadness and told her that if she wishes to get to Yoshi then she must go now. Without wasting another second Shen turned and left.

Has Yoshi's taxi turned into the grounds of the airport Yoshi spots Saki, with the clan leader and a clan entourage. They had gathered around Shibano and Saki for protection; all heading across the runway to a black private jet. Yoshi then told the taxi driver to pull over; he picked up his bag, quickly threw it over his shoulder and grabbed Shiro's cage. Yoshi handed the money over to the drive and opened the door. With a smile Yoshi thanked him and closed the door behind him.

It was raining heavily; Yoshi pulled his collar up and ran over to the surrounding airport defences. "Got to get to him and fast, before it's too late." He looked up and saw the top of the barb wire fence and noticed the red sensor security lights. Yoshi picked up the smallest of twig that he could find on the ground beneath his feet and threw it at the sensor and the twig simply dropped into place, so that the twig would disable the sensors from go off.

He then threw his bag up into the air and with Shiro's cage tightly in hand he started to scale the fencing, each time with skills holding his hand out grabbing the bag in mid drop before throwing it further into the air. Yoshi then leaped over the other side and perfectly caught his bag just before it would have hit the ground. Without even taking a second to catch his breath, Yoshi was running across the grounds towards the runway where the air plane was readying its engines for take off to America.

Shen had managed to get to the airport on the back of her friends motorbike and spotted Yoshi heading towards the plane. Shen cupped her hands around her mouth and called out to him at the top of her lunges, but sadly Shen's cries were drowned out by the roar of the plane's engines. In sadness Shen had come to that realisation that she had gotten there too late, knowing that she would never she the man she loved again Shen fell to the ground in tears rolled down her face; her friend holding her in a comforting embrace. "Goodbye my love!"

Yoshi had used the shadows and he'd managed to make it to the air-plane without being detected by the guards. Yoshi saw the only chance to get on board and run to the wheel-arch of the plane and with difficulty he had managed to sneak on board just as the wheels of the air plane started to turn and the air plane slowly gathered up speed.

Once inside the plane Yoshi took out one of the clan's soldiers and quickly changed into his outfit. Deep down Yoshi felt dirty, but knew it had to be done to enable him to get close to Saki. As he tried to get into the private quarters of Saki, his heart slowly started to beat rapidly, sweat was trickling down his face and his left hand was shaking uncontrollable. Yoshi told himself. '_Come on now pull yourself together Saki is just behind that door, if you go in like this you'll be killed for sure!_'

However, Takehiko noticed the slight differences with the stances of the soldier. "Hey Browin; master Saki still thinks that no good scum err Yos-a-something will come to stop him, but we all know that that coward wouldn't come here to stop the Shibano's great plan!" he commented in passing.

"Yeah that coward… Too the great plan of the Shibano!" Yoshi was forced to reply, so not to get the guy suspicious, but deep down Yoshi wanted to prove the guy wrong and that he was here and no coward. And however Takehiko knew that is wasn't truly Browin and grabbed hold of Yoshi and pulled off his mask.

A fight broke out. Unfortunately Yoshi was clearly outnumbered and he was captured. "I came here to try and save you Saki, please see some sense."

"Look around you Yoshi, I don't need saving damn you, I'm exactly where I should be." was Saki's response.

"So what about your life in Japan Saki? Your family… Your mother Miyoko."

**-4-**

Hearing his mothers name didn't even seem to faze Saki at all and to Yoshi shock it was as if he had put that part of his life to death. "Nagi was always her favourite and my younger brother Kazuo will no doubt be on the straight and narrow. And besides she'll know exactly where I am if the time comes." snapped Saki.

Yoshi shook his head in disbelieve, Saki was maybe beyond help. Saki big headed and deep down inside all he wanted to do now was to leave Saki behind and head back home to the life he'd left behind; Yoshi knew that he couldn't do that. Saki stood up and walked towards Yoshi, he stood there staring at Yoshi; he looked to either side of Yoshi the two soldier's had Yoshi held tight. '_He is just where I want him_.' he though deep down inside for a second. '_All I want to do now is to jump across this blasted room and kill him, grab him by his throat and throttle him where he stands. Ending his life for good_.'

However, Saki knew deep down he can't take any further risks in any way; his rage was still too strong to hold back and the leader cried out. "Oh Yoshi I should kill you right here right now, but alas I wont. As if I did then I'd be the one to stop the clan's power in the new lands even before it had ever started." He rubbed his and toward and then slapped him hard across his face in anger.

A great feeling of jubilation came over him as Saki saw the redness of Yoshi's cheek. "Luckily for you I have no other option, but to hand you over to the proper authorities when we land and in their hands I will see you rot behind bars. You'll be no bother after then!"

Once on American soil, even though Saki didn't want to draw too much attention to himself and the clan, they took Yoshi to the authorities. A young officer came to meet them called Officer John Stern. Yoshi dropped Shiro's cage to the floor; the door swung open and the brown rat was then able to leap out of his cage. Yoshi looked down at his pet. '_I hope you can help us my boy_!' Shiro came up trumps; he bit the hand of Takehiko as he came in to grab him, ran up onto his broad shoulders of Saki's second in command and then jumped towards landing Saki's face.

As Saki brought his hands up to grab the rat Shiro dug in his sharp little claws and wiped deep across Saki's face. As Saki screamed out in pain and blood could be seen in his hands. Yoshi saw his chance to run, he forced his elbow into the side of the soldier to his left and free brought the second soldier to his right down to the ground with a throw move. "I will try and stop you Saki at every turn; you truly haven't seen the last of me."

Through the pain Saki cried out. "Get him, kil…" but quickly ended the sentence, as the young Japanese male saw the armed transport police.

"This isn't over Yoshi.' he whispered to Takehiko. 'I want the entire city scoured and him brought to me!"

Yoshi also saw the police and knowing now that he had no true right to be in the country and that he would be classed as an illegal-immigrant, Yoshi therefore made a home for himself on the streets. America had welcomed him with a cold embrace; it wasn't the kind where he could shield himself with a tight snuggle of an old thick coat. It was at this point when Yoshi suddenly realised just how much he had sacrifice, how much he regrets and how much hopelessness he feels deep inside.

In this country he was just another face, totally lost in the crowd. Everyone else would simply ignore the dark coat man with selfless shoves and passive responses; as they all struggled to get through their own day. Yoshi sent word back to Japan of his landing in America, but he knew that for Shen and his grandfather there wouldn't be no way for them to reply. The sadness was too great; Yoshi truly didn't know how he would go on, but go on he must. It was the presence of Shiro the link I still had with my past that helped me.

Saki sat ready to have his mask placed over his face. '_I can't afford my men or enemies to see my weaknesses_.' "Today I want all in this world to call me Shre`Ard! I shall still be feared, a man to be revered!" snapped Shre`Ard, taking his new stands. As Shre`Ard stamped his mark firmly on the streets of America, the clan in turn grew stronger in power and size. Shred`Ard's rapid success pleased Shibano Sama back at the clan's core. To keep up to date with the goings on of the city Yoshi would take the newspaper from the cities rubbish bins and read about the city and the reports about the raise in crime and violence.

Yoshi didn't like what he was reading and knew that he would have to stop Saki and his leadership of the Shibano Ni Clan. He was ready to take a stand Yoshi knew that he must be determined.

Months went by and Yoshi in this time had managed to learn the streets and back alleyways that surrounded the clan's base of operations like the back of his hand. To help Yoshi further he would also study the underground subways and sewer systems to collect the best picture of the city that he could. Using this knowledge of the layout of the city he would go out each night and strike the clan fast and hard. However he soon realised deep down that one man's actions just couldn't be enough to bring down the clan and that he couldn't get help or contact the police.

On his next night battling the clan he was shot in the shoulder. Still pouring with blood he was able to make his way back to his hideaway, but he was tracked down by a clan member. It was dusk; hurt Yoshi was forced to make his way down into the sewer. Down in the sewer, Yoshi looked down at his pet rat, he knew that rat's don't live as long as humans and his pet was getting old. The sorrow of him not giving the rat a chance to live was great; feeling that his ticket was punched. '_He should be free, I would be killing him too if I die here_.' So he opened the cage door and let Shiro free.

The rat stepped out of his cage which through all these years he was happy to call home; he looked left and looked right. "Go on my friend, your free. Go, go now your friend. It's your chance to live." But Shiro was loyal he didn't leave his owners side, the small brown male rat however scuttled on to Yoshi's shoulder; Yoshi looked over at his rat and smiled in pleasure.

Later that morning as Yoshi lay hurt, up on the city street above him a young skinny teenage boy with short cut brown hair, brown hazel eyes and thin pink lips walking towards a pet shop. The kids actions were being closely watched from across the street by a group of bullies from his school. "Can we get him now, hey Hunter?" said a stumpy kid looking up at the clear leader of the gang.

The leader just laughed and replied. "No we'll wait let's ruin his whole day, let's wait until he buys his pet and then take it away." Hunter was the largest of the bully and is the stereotypical school bully. He is fat, ugly and always seems to be angry with a mean stir look on his face; he would even from time to time hurts his own 'gang' members.

The owner smiled politely at the young boy and asked. "May I help you?"

"Oh yes, its my birthday today and father as said I can get myself a pet."

"So young one what are you looking for?!' again the man behind the counter smiled. 'I have them cats, dogs, birds, fish and hamsters. Oh and just in today as a matter of fact turtles. Four young turtles; the youngest only a few days old!"

"I haven't really decided on what kind of pet I want yet." he replied scratching his head; deep down all he knew was he didn't just won't to own a gold fish.

"Well like I told you kid I've got four turtles just waiting for a new home; come come over and take a look." The 11 year old followed the pet shop owner to a set of tanks and there looking back at him were five turtles not four.

The young boy smile when the owner could have them at the same price. "I feel you'll look after them well my boy; other kids that will come into the store will simply pock and hit their shells. Yeah you'll give them a good home alright better than any child in this neighbourhood." The bell over the door rang as the boy had left the store. He had spent all his birthday money and he had brought five different sized turtles.

The bullies looked up at the leader waiting for his response. Hunter grinned liking the respect he had beaten into them and simply nodded. They had all ran over to him, one bully had came up close behind and pushed him hard with both hands. Then the largest bully had stuck out his size 8 shoe and purposely tripped the boy.

The skinny and tall kid fell forward off the curb and out into the street; he hand landed hard on the tarmac below gracing his hands and ripping holes into his red skinny jeans. The tank he was carrying had flow out of his grasp; it flew through the air, hit the pavement and the glass tank smashed at it hit the ground. Even as near by people came over to kindly help the boy; the bullies were still all stood around on the curbside; pointing at him, calling him names and laughing, they were so pleased with their actions. Four of the newly brought turtle had fallen down the storm drains and into the sewer, the fifth was lost.

Then suddenly a large six wheeler lorry then came around the corner at high speed further up the road. The driver steering hard to keep control of the lorry. Police sirens could be faintly heard and then came two blacked out vans, driving erratically after the lorry. When the sound of the police sirens could be heard louder the bullies soon stopped their laughing and name calling and turned tail and ran off down West Street. However, the larger bully stepped forward pushing by the crowd and kicked the boy and shouted. "If you dare grass on us Arnold and we get into trouble, then trust me you'll surely be dog meat on Monday!"

The lorry driver was driving fast approaching the scene, he looked look over his shoulder as he heard gun fire taking his eyes off the road in front of him for a second. Two blacked out vans came into view and it was followed by a number of police cars; the police were firing bullets trying to stop the robbers from catching up with the lorry. Then as the driver looked forward he caught sight of Arnold and the large crowd that had now gathered around him in the middle lift hand-side lane of the road. He acted quickly and managed just in time to swerve out of the way. The lorry driver immediately slammed his foot down on the brakes, but it was far too little too late.

The lorry's large black tires screeched loudly, smoke came off the brake pads; black tyre marks were left in the tarmac has the driver tried to stop the lorry; however the six wheeler lorry crashed into a number of parked cars at the side of the road. The trailer's doors were flung open on impact and swung to the side which coursed a tie-cable to suddenly snap back. Four large drum had then broken free. One of the drums was then knocked on its side and came rolling of the truck; the drum hit the tarmac hard and had smashed. The green glowing ooze leaked out running all across the entire surface of the road. Both blacked out vans stopped at the side of the road and even as the green ooze flowed out covering the road an eager member of the clan inside was still willing to carry out his orders from Shre`Ard side slightly pulled back one of the van door's and was ready to disembark.

However, another colleague of the clan had second thoughts. "No the risks are too high. Clearly this mission as gone to pot, to protect the clan we must leave.' The two clan members looked at each other. 'You stay if you wish, but no doubt Shre`Ard wouldn't thank you if the cops get you." And the door was slid back shut immediately. The crowd of people turned to face the vans as their engines revved up and the two vans sped off at high speed down a back alley with the police cars continued on after them in hopes of stopping them.

The lorry driver quickly jumped down from his cad, he saw the ooze in the street. He waved his arms and shouted at the top of his voice. "Get out of the street; don't get any of this green stuff on to you!' Across the side of the lorry the boy saw the words; Techno Global Research Institute. 'Please now you have to listen, you must get out of the road its for your own good! It is truly important you don't wanna get anywhere near the ooze... Please get off the street!"

Yoshi had heard the commotion just above him on the city streets and came running down the tunnel with his rat still on his shoulder.

**-5-**

Then to his surprise there to his left hand side was four little turtles; leafs and old newspapers had luckily cushioned their vast decent. Yoshi laughed as he bent down to pick the four of the little guys up. Yoshi turned to his pet rat and commented. "Looks as if you've found you some friends my Shiro." Shiro his rat however didn't take too kindly at first to the new green arrivals and simply hissed at the green hard shell creatures in response.

Suddenly Yoshi, his rat and the four found turtles were covered all over in the thick and slimy green glowing ooze from the pip above them. Yoshi slowly struggled to pulled himself up getting himself to his feet, but then screamed out in pain and dropped the turtles. Yoshi put his hand on his shoulder, however the pain the second time around was much much worse; it shot through his whole entire body. He dropped to the floor and blacked out. The rat came close and nudged his nose then suddenly Yoshi and Shiro had morphed together and had mutated into one soul creature.

He couldn't be truly sure just how long he had been out for; it could have only been just a matter of seconds or many thing up to a whole hours. As he started to come around her heard the faint sounds, to Yoshi it sounded much like that of a baby's burble laughter. He just for a split second simply put it down to the stresses of the day.

Yoshi all of a sudden to his own amazement could by some means actually recall two time line of events in his mind, that of himself and the other those of his pet rat Shiro. He then looked down at his hands; something truly strange yet incredible had occurred to him; has he saw a set of pink like claws rather than a plain human hand. He felt his nose twitching from side to side and also the movement between his legs of a tail.

Yoshi saw his face in a shard of the broken canister; he couldn't believe what he was seeing looking back at him. It was still him, but with noticeable changes; Yoshi was still dressed in his clothes, but his body was fully covered in fine brown fur; his mouth and nose was more of a muzzle style shape; his teeth were those of a rodent. It was clear to him that he had become a rat. '_I am no longer Yoshi it seems; what as happened to me_.' His line of though was interrupted by the sight of the four turtles.

The four baby turtles had within seconds tripled in size and were trying to walk towards him. '_It must be the effects of the green substance that as caused this! The ooze as merged me and Shiro together as one_.' Yoshi slowly with the seconds of realisation took some comfort in his new metamorphose.

He then recognised the presence of Shiro in the face that was looking back at him in the glass. "I am Shiro I can no longer be Yoshi Hamato any further." he said to himself; coming to some kind of terms with himself as to what had happened. He then felt a foot touch his leg, Shiro looked down to see that the four turtles had also been seriously affected by the ooze in a similar fashion; they were mutated into four anthropomorphic toddlers.

Back above the sewers the blacked out van made its way through the dark lit streets of the city and returned to the clan's base. The soldiers inside saw their master stood waiting for them to return. Shre`Ard was very actually disappointed when he was presented with the news that his soldiers had failed him and hadn't been able to retrieve the canisters from the T.G.R.I. lorry. Shre`Ard grabbed hold of a soldier by the scruff of his clan uniform and pulled him close, close enough so that the head of the clan could feel the soldiers cold sweat through his mask. "I needed what was on that truck; what was in those green canisters as you likely put it would no doubt had given us the upper hand damn you." Shre`Ard forced the soldier down to the floor in a death gripe.

As the head of the clan looked down at the red face of the sole soldier he ended by stating. "It would have given the clan an army of greatness and power. Only the bravest of clan members would have been choice to feel the touch of the green ooze!"

"Oh yes it would have placed the Shibano Ni Clan above all others in the entire underworld of this town!" he continued.

"I have said I'm sorry my master, please..."

"No more pleading from you; it won't help you. You will understand that he who fails the clan will pay the cost of their actions."

"I just need another chance!"

"It would have set the clan you are fortunate to be apart of on top and you boy have simply let that slip through my fingers."

Down on his knees and struggling to breathe the soldier stated. "Master please, master I have let you down I understand that, but this will never happen again I need the clan. The clan is my home now my loyalty is with you master, I stand before you greater than the others. I want nothing more than to serve you!"

"I don't need your loyalty boy I just ask for you to deliver the clans success; if you fail me again and I will not hesitate to end your miserable little life with the snap of your scrawny little neck if your actions cost me again. Do I make myself understood?" replied Shre`Ard standing above the soldier.

The soldier lowered his head, he knew where he lines and with that Shre`Ard released his grip and then struck the soldier across the face. "Now leave, I will not speak of this failure again! Come back when you are successful to me."

The soldier stood up, bowed respectively to his master respectfully and as he held in the pain the soldier turned and left the room without hesitation. Shre`Ard knew that the thugs he was gathering around him needed to be better skilled; he turned to his high ranking officers; Takehiko and Khan. He spoke to them firmly, he wanted to stamp his growing power over them even further. "I must have the ooze! That military drug will help provide us with the winning edge over the police and crime boss in this city. It will increase our soldier's size, strength and intelligence. I will not rest until it is mine!" Shre`Ard deep down knew the costs he had to bear for choosing the path.

Across town back at the crash site, the T.G.R.I had the area cornered off and evacuated. The police were assisting the company as the clean-up crew moved in full protective white body suits and started the first phase. The crew use large suction units to retrieve the green ooze from the road, none of the ooze would be left. The police were carrying out there investigation on how the crash had happened; a young police officer showed Arnold his badge and said his name. "My name is Officer John Stern, please now son tell us what happened today." The officer spoke learly and calmly to reassure Arnold. Arnold out of fear of what Mason could do to him looked away and to save his own skin he chose not to answer too many of Officer Stern's questions and in the end Arnold actually lied about Mason's involvement. Following Stern's questioning Arnold was then taken to the T.G.R.I clean-up crew; he stood in front of the people in white protective suits as he was scanned a number of times by different devises. The young 11 year old truly didn't understand what was going on around him.

After the events of the day Arnold returned home to his father in a two bedroom apartment in the roof streets on New York. "Hey son!" his father called out, still looking at the TV.

"Hi dad, just off to my room!" Arnold called out.

"Okay, look how's your day... You got what you wanted with your money?!"

"Yeah dad, I did thanks. Everything was great." he lied holding in his sorrow as he ran to his room.

Down in the sewers below street level Shiro heard voices heading his way, he caught a glimpse of cleaning crew heading through the piping system and before they could see him in his new form. '_In this form I have no chance at all of being accepted by the outside world. I fear that if I and the newly formed turtles are found then no doubt we would be taken by the T.G.R.I unit and dissected. Yes I must find a place to hide until I can find away out of this mess._'


	2. Shiro and ShreArd are enemies (TMNT)

**Shiro and Shre`Ard are enemies**

**-1**-

Shiro processed to quickly picked up half of the broken canister with the T.G.R.I lettering down the side; he then gathered up the turtles and was ready to venture further down into the sewers to hide. This could have been down to his rat instinct kicking in perhaps, which told him to look further underground for a new dwelling place.

Over the next few months Shiro and the young turtle's were forced to make the sewers their home. He had found an abandoned subway station; it was really big with enough room to build a home in. However in this state Shiro knew that it wasn't the most inviting place to live; what with leaky pipes, a linger bad smell, the water under their feet and the pitch dark surrounds.

The following morning Arnold left his bedroom and joined his father in the kitchen; his father had made himself a cup of coffee and had placed a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange for his son on the table. Arnold was still dressed in his pyjamas and he had bed hair. "Come on now son.' he looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. 'Times a ticking you'll be late for school."

"I don't feel too well this morning." he put on a voice in the hopes of fooling his father, Arnold was truly worried about the events of the other day. He knew that deep down inside that Hunter and his gang would no doubt be waiting for him at every turn; they could pick their chances either early at break time, wait until lunch were their beat down could be longer or even wait pre-long the wait until after school where they knew their would be no teachers to run too.

He raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his completely insane bed hair as he waited for a response from his father. "Oh come off it, do you think I was born yesterday! Get back into your room get dressed and get to school; I was young once too." his father laughed it off, he wasn't having any of Arnold's fake attempts and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh come on dad, can't you just tell them that I've got some kind of food poisoning and that you've had to drive to the hospital. They'll seemed to believe that, hey and besides they probably don't really care." Arnold shrugged.

His father simply ignored him and headed into the skin and washed up his cup. "You're going to school son and that's final, not you better get dressed or you'll be late."

"But dad I don't need school; I've got my drawing. I beat the greats didn't go to school."

As he picked up the bowl of breakfast cereal and started to eat it standing up. His father shook his head. "Look drawing won't always be there son, besides school isn't just about learning you can have fun too you know!"

"Fun, schools no fun.. I think I'm burning up. Please check my temperature."

"Just march yourself to your room, I'm trying to do my best here!"

Arnold rolled his eyes, an action which was noticeable by his father. "I saw that Arnold, but it won't change things!" his father growled.

He resisted commenting back and Arnold reluctantly turned around and with his head to the floor returned to his room. "I'll go, besides I've got to face those demons someday, and hey as you said fun fun fun." But his father didn't quick upon the irritation in his voice, just honesty. That surprised him; he'd actually expected him to put up much more of a fight.

At lunchtime at Arnold's school; he sat alone in the lunch room eating his lunch far away from anyone else. He could see that Mason Hunter and a few others had gathered around a table in the far corner and from time to time a member of his gang would look over at him whispering and laugh amongst each other. He didn't rise to it, he just sat there minding his own business, concentrating on the picture he was drawing.

Then no doubt on orders from Mason one of his gang members walked past and then all of a sudden purposely spilt water all over Arnold's drawing. "Oops, oh sorry kid my bad !" he heard the kid say not even trying to hide his laughter.

He looked up and Arnold saw Mason pointed over at his and then draw his hand across his neck and worded "Our dead it you say anything." Arnold didn't show any anger even though he was boiling up inside; deep down he knew that they were trying to push him to act, so he lowered his gaze and kept his head down to try and avoid any trouble.

Arnold looked sharply to his left to the far door of the lunch room; he knew that there were no real adult supervision to step in to stop the bullies beat down. The bully stood around and shrugged his shoulders; he was called back by the others when they saw that their plan had failed. Arnold's heart was racing as he got to his feet and then left the lunch room and then walked down the corridor to wait for his next class.

Over the next few days following this Arnold days were quiet; he would just rush home and stayed in his room; he felt defeated and disheartened. Inside his room the growing teenager would mainly study or draw; he would only come out when he heard his father call him to eat at around seven. In return his father would stay out of his way and watched TV mostly sports; either hockey or basketball. He didn't want to push his son he reckoned that Arnold had been through a lot these past few months and that in time he would come and talk to him soon enough.

Shiro would still leave the sewers at night fall and heads up topside to continue his battled with the force of the Shibano Ni clan. A few days after the change Shiro prowl through the dark streets of the city, it was clear to the rodent that crime and poverty ruled these streets. His attention was caught by the ringing of a security alarm. "Looks like there's a robbery in progress." Shiro made his way down to the bank and through the smashed window he could just make out a number of clan members moving around in the shadows.

Shiro could make out that there were roughly about six clan members inside the bank. '_I better tread carefully on this one, take them down one at a time I think_.'

The clan stood back as the door to the vault was cracked open; Shiro knew he had to act fast as they entered into the vault, it was totally pitch black inside a clan member actually switched on his torch light and shone it around the vault. He soon switched it off sharpish when he was hit on the arm by another clan member. This light gave Shiro the opportunity to caught a glimpse inside the bank.

The rodent was just about to make his move when he was stopped in his tracks, as he heard a clicking of a radio. "I hear you boss." Came a voice. Shiro looked up suddenly as he saw a further four members of the clan on the roof and then down in the alleyway to his left was a large blackout van. '_This seems to be a big job, no doubt its going to bring Shre`Ard a lot of money_.'

To Shiro's surprise the guy from the roof abseiled down on a black rope; he had to act quickly not to be seen as he landed on the edge of the broken window. As the clan member entered through the window, Shiro was pressed tightly up against the wall. "What's going on?" asked a member as the guy from the roof walked inside.

"Drop everything; its time for us to leave; master wants us back right away!"

"Yeah right just leave all this cash are you mad!?"

"Look if we're called back then we're called back. Shre`Ard as other big fish to fry."

"Yeah I get ah, yours ain't to question why, yours is to do or die!"

"Yeah something like that, now let's get back" They claimed back up the rope and headed down to the van below.

Shiro saw for himself that they had left empty handed. He found this to be very strange indeed after all why take the risk they had to break into the bank then to leave the money. He chose then to stick with them after they were called away from a robbery. "Time to trust my instincts and see what is about to happen, no doubt something big is going to go down!" He tracked the members in the van across the skyline of the city, keeping his distance not to be seen.

The van had led him to a building. '_I've not been here before; maybe this could be one of there main bases of operations_.' Shiro though. '_Well there's no true point heading inside, it'll only end the same way as the plane flight did, if this is the main base the whole clan will have gathered and there'll be just to many of them_.'

Shiro waited in the shadows for about fifteen minutes before he saw movement yet again from the building he was stacking out, he moved in closer hoping to hear anything on what was going on.

Two clan members were talking and Shiro just caught parts of what was being said. "Well I wouldn't want to be a member of the security team at the T.G.R.I building tonight; Shre`Ard as given us orders to shoot on sight."

"Yeah no questions asked as long as we bring home a canister of that ooze." Shiro knew that he must stop them, even if it means destroying the ooze itself; as if Shre`Ard were to gain the only bad my come of it.

Shiro saw that the clan had a vast head start and that he couldn't just follow them, so he made his way back down into the sewers and made his way through the system below to the T.G.R.I building.

By the time Shiro had arrived at the T.G.R.I building the clan members had already broken through the main gates and were successfully holding back the security team. He clearly saw Takehiko standing back shouting out the orders. '_A true warrior Takehiko would be leading the battle from the front; not standing back and merely shouting out orders while his troops are hurt in battle for you_.'

Shiro knew that he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by his thoughts. Shiro saw clan members move in and knew that he must get inside and fast. He moved in close, the took down a number of guards and in the shadows he came face to face with a clan member; he came in for a right hard hook. Shiro was able to duck the punch and he kicked the guys in the chest winding him, the clan member grabbed his chest in pain.

Shiro then moved in and hit him with a hard chop to the back of the clan members neck and then took him down to the ground with a throw. Shiro went on to take out a further three members of the Shibano Ni Clan before making the decision. _'Its no use, there's no way I can take them all; the fight would be too great! No it's important now that I get to the ooze and destroy it before the clan can get their hands on it.'_

Shiro made his way through the shadows and inside the building. As Shiro made his way down the corridor he heard a laud explosion. "They are inside.' he said. Shiro felt the effects of the blast; then smoke quickly flowed up through the corridor. 'Time for me to get a move and fast."

Shiro could see figures through the smoke and that they were heading towards him; he was just able to see through the grey and black dust filled smoke that they were all wearing black gas-masks and respirators, so that they could still breath and move easily through the smoke filled corridors.

Shiro had started to cough, the effects of the smoke were taking its toll; clogging the back of his throat. He looked up and down the corridor and saw a air-vent opening in the ceiling not so far away above him. Shiro took a little run up and it may have been difficult, but Shiro had managed to leap up from wall to wall and made his way up into the air-vent.

The vent system was small and cramped Shiro was clawing on all fours through the air-vent of the facility, so that he couldn't be affected by the Japanese gases the Shibano Ni clan had used. As he came to an opening in the vent pipe Shiro saw through a vent a lab filled with similar canisters that had changed him al those days ago. _'I've got to get down there, no doubt this is what Shre`Ard's clan is looking for.'_ He knocked down the grid panel that would allow him into the lab.

The laboratory was empty of all personal; they must have left the lab at the first sign of danger. Shiro acted quickly trying to destroy all the information that he could, until he heard banging on the glass wall of the lab. However, in his hast Shiro had been negligent and had allowed himself to be seen by a clan member.

Shiro spun on the spot to see the figure all in black from head to toe staring back at him; his heart sank. _'I have been blinded by my need to stop the clan; I can not let this happen again.'_ he though, but he knew now that he only had a matter of minutes to act before the clan member would gain access into the lab.

**-2-**

Shiro broke open the large freezer case and with his cane smashed each and every last glass canister of ooze. As he made his was over to the filing cabinet; the clan member had bypassed the lock system and Shiro heard his muffled view. "I'm going to have you stuffed creature!"

To try and ruin all chances of gain even the slightest piece of information on the ooze; Shiro pulled out all the files. Again he heard muffled shouts from the locked door. "Don't you bloody dare! I'll make you pay for this rodent."

Shiro paid him no attention and through the documentation all over the place. There was then a low bleep down and in the corner of his eye Shiro saw the light of the lock turn from red to green; Shiro ran over to the vent opening, he got up onto the desk and took a high leap to the opening. Jumping back up into the revelation system Shiro crawled as fast as he could to get out of arms way; has he made his way through the vent system and back the way he came the rodent's ears could just pick up the conversation between two clan soldiers back below in the lab. "Hey man what are you looking at?"

"You just wouldn't believe it if I told you man; there truly is some crazy stuff happening!"

"Come on man look around you; we better got out of here and fast, the whole building is messed up pretty damn bad. There's no way we can get this ooze now for Master Shre`Ard."

"There's got to be something in this lab or he would have done this!" The clan member had picked up a pile of paper off the floor.

"He? He who man, look around you there's no one here! Everyone with a bit of sense have already left and we better do the same thing."

The clan member who had watch Shiro destroy the lab didn't pay his warning much attention, his attention was draw to the documents before him; he started to rummage through the discarded paper which he had laid out on the desk and tried to find some order.

The other member saw flames back in the corridor behind him, then the glass panel wall shattered in due to the growing heat. The two clan members ducked for cover as glass flow across the lab. "Well I'm sorry man, but you're on your own I'm not staying to find it. The fire is spreading fast, my life comes first." he stated as he ran back out of the lab.

The clan member looked around him, he realised that he couldn't stay any longer or it would be his life; he then quickly snatched a couple of sheets of paper from off the desk, saw a memory stick and then poured a little amount of the green ooze into a test tube and ran.

"Damn it, I hope this stuff can deliver Shre`Ard some results or my head will no doubt be for it!"

As he made his ways back to the lair through the sewer system before morning Shiro had truly hoped that he had managed to do enough to thwart Master Shre`Ard or even done enough to successfully halt the clan's plans involving the ooze for now.

The clan members had started to make their way back to the head-quarters in the shadows of dusk, then the guy in the passenger seat turned to the driver and asked him. "Hey man pull the hell over, I'm getting out of here!' The driver took his eyes of the road for a second and shook his head. 'Look I said pull the damn thing over!" he snapped angrily at the driver.

"Hey man, what's the big idea? What the hell are you thinking off!' shouted another member sounding concerned from the back of the van. 'Why the hell are you stopping the van! We've got to report back to Takehiko or he will no doubt have all our heads; so I'm not messing him about." as the van suddenly pulled over to the side of the road.

"Come on wake up man, don't you think he will do that anyway!? None of us have what we were asked to get do we. Hey I don't know about you guys, but I'm not waiting to find out what will happen to us!" stated the leader as he pulled back the sliding door.

Other members followed suit and moved out of their seats, one member actually pulled off his Shibano Ni Clan mask; he placed a hand on a fellow members shoulder to stop him to try to talk them out of it, but he just shrugged him off. It was no use he realised he couldn't get through to them, there minds were sadly made up. "Fine then go! Don't be apart of the only thing that will surely get us out of the gutter!" He watched as the others then also through down their masks, discarding them in the road as they ran up the road. Now left alone he ran around to the driver's seat and sped off down the street.

Takehiko went to see Shre`Ard; he stood before his master and informed him that a prospective candidate for the clan elite had successfully retrieved documentation on the ooze. Shre`Ard agreed to met with the boy stating. "This better be to my advantage Takehiko; I can not afford to have any more setbacks!"

Jason stepped forward to address the great leader of the Shibano Ni Clan Shre`Ard for the first time; deep down he was truly nervous, but he did all that he could to hide it well by presenting a show of confidence and dignity with his head held high. "Master Shre`Ard I almost lost my live for this."

"Understand this that is no concern of mine, you serve the clan. As part of the clan boy your live will never be your own again; you have lost your meaning. The clan under my guidance as saved you from your self!"

Takehiko stood strong by Jason's side, Jason looked to him for help, however none was received. '_I've got to show him that I am strong; just tell him what you've found and provide no excuses_.' he reckoned that would be the right view to gain Shre`Ard's approval like he had gained Takehiko. "I am a willing servant to the clan Master Shre`Ard, I don't ask for anything all you do is take and I am willing to play whatever part you ask of me. Through the mass of confusion on the battlefield."

"You better have not let me down like the ones who have turned and life boy? As for those who you have run they have been gathered and will be punished!"

"You can rest happily for as I stand before you triumphed. My master I was able to found within the burning rumble the informant that you had asked for. The data on the ooze is yours thanks to me; I was lucky to get a sample and gather all that I could on Professor Perry.' The soldier paused for a second and looked Shre`Ard directly in the eyes. He gulped, but did not turned away and continued with a cleared throat. 'I then saw a figure inside the room within the smoke and to tell you the truth it looked rather like a rat, as I tried to use the pass word to get inside the rat had started to smash the canisters and destroy documents. I did eventually gained access inside; there was smoke everywhere."

Jason could tell that he had hit a nerve here and that maybe Master Shre`Ard knew what he was talking about. "However the figure I'm sorry to inform you had gone."

"You have done well; if this works this will not be forgotten. I can promise." stated Master Shre`Ard turning his back on Jason and Takehiko.

Takehiko placed his right hand on Jason's right shoulder and led him out of the throne room. When they had left the throne room Takehiko stated. "I will do all that I can Jason, today know this you have served the clan well, that will not be forget by me!" he stated in his soft tone of voice.

There was something in his tone that put Jason off ,but he was truly grateful by Takehiko's show of confidence in him and in respect Jason found himself bowing to Takehiko thankful and left.

A few months late back down below in the old abandoned subway Shiro was happy in the believe that for now he had halted the clan's plans; he then started work on fixing a home for himself and the four growing turtles. Shiro had been working hard to fix the place, and but by the end of the year Shiro had changed this he worked hard fixing the leaks, making a ventilation system, draining the water and even rewiring the electricity points to set up lights and power.

Soon he had made a lair in the sewer for himself and the turtles, who were now walking upright, their front feet had grown fingers and started to walk clumsily around upon their hind legs. Their face too had started to look even more human as such. The turtles had slowly started to learn some words and nothing could have prepared Shiro for the day he heard one of the turtles answer him correctly and clearly. They were starting to act like four young boys.

Shiro smiled happily he realised that they were intelligent with emotion resembling those of humans; he had decided to help them to learn and develop as people. They were his family in America; the four t-boys demonstrated their emotions to Shiro with hugs and laughs. However; Shiro found himself needing eye in the back of his head, they were never quiet and often a handful to control. If he was attending to one of the turtles then within seconds another one would come over to jump on my back.

Shiro would stay by the side of the four turtles by day and now they were five years old. With his help he had watch them grow and develop their own intelligence and emotions, which resembled those of humans. He had treated them like his students. The turtles under his teaching grew up, the turtles were truly intelligence as any humans. '_I will raise them as my ninjas and teach them in the art of ninjutsu; I will ultimately be seen as their sensei and they will be my student.' _

He nodded at this thought._ 'They will learn how to use the shadows and will gain the skills and moves so they are the ability to fight back if the time calls for it!_'

Shiro stepped into the main hub of the lair; he found one of the turtle on the couch in front of the TV. The young turtle had this growing curiosity with the box and how it worked; he was playing around with the TV controller, changing the channels, language setting and audio.

He looked around to see another turtle in the kitchen cooking, this growing turtle had a joy for life, food and play. The cooker was on and he had a number of pots on the go all at the same time, choking up food and pulling items out of cupboards; the kitchen was full of life and the turtle was enjoying what he was putting together for his brothers and for Shiro.

The final two turtles could be found locked together in a skirmish play fighting; getting each other in headlock, forming each other down on the ground and hitting each other fast and hard. It was then so clear to Shiro that each of the four turtle had their own look, style and character, and in the naming ceremony he wanted this to best perfect time to show that in the names he had chosen for each of them.

Shiro had gathered the four turtles together and had explained that today they would be given names. The first to be named was the tall fern green box turtle. "I name you my student Leiko, which means arrogant." addressed Shiro.

However the newly named Leiko pulled a face, as he heard the sounds of a slight chuckle being held back by another turtle. "I have Leiko chosen to call you this on the soul reason as I feel that it is something you truly must overcome if you are to better yourself."

Leiko warmed to his name a little more, lowering his head thinking over the personal accepts of his naming and with an unseen smile replied. "With your guidance sensei I know that I can over come anything!"

"I know that if you let your tranquil nature sine through you will be better for it Leiko; it seems you are a great leader and therefore Leiko you will take the other's soon into battle." Leiko inhaled sharply at Shiro's reward. The image of him as the leader; taking the other's into whatever awaits them in the future, it excited him.

Shiro called to the brownish green box turtle to step forward. "You are my great one, great in mind and thinking, therefore the name that best suits you would be Dai. A short name yes, but trust me my son it's a name which means so much more."

"Thank you teacher." stated the brownish green turtle now with a name.

"And now to my third student." Shiro said pointing to the red-eared slider turtle, which was to the dark green in colour.

The turtle stepped forward and he stated. "My sensei will I be of help to you?"

"That you will my student that you may! Each of you will have different skills and abilities, but you will all shine in your own way!" Shiro said to the young turtle as he stepped forward bowing respectively to his sensei.

"I then accept any name that you choose to give me Master Shiro."

"I have been watching you these past few years and have witness you grow colder and I see that deep down you need to find some light inside of you soon before you find yourself to far gone!" Shiro pointed at the stocky shamrock green turtle with a smile.

**-3-**

However Rin chose not return the smile, he stood proud and strong in front of his sensei. "I call you Rin and truly hope that you don't live up to be as cold as the meaning of your name is."

"Hey cool name Rin or should that be a cold name!" laughed the forth grass green turtle out of turn.

Rin stepped back in line beside the others not once laughing back, the dark green turtle simply pushed and nudged the final turtle aside as he took his place back in line.

Shiro rubbed his chin as he heard the muffled laughter, as the still unnamed turtle held his hand over his mouth as his gaze met that of Shiro. "Err now that just leaves you it seems my little joker.' he stated point at the seconded red-eared slider turtle. The more olive drab coloured green turtle stepped forward a smile on his face. 'I feel that I must give you a name that as a meaning to play with, I am therefore now gladly going to name you Miyuki."

"Mmmm.' smiled Miyuki. 'So then err Shiro what is the great meaning, what does Miyuki mean?" he asked in intrigue as he slowly started to warm up to his new name.

"I knew that would please you, you will question why as your name my student means deep snow silence."

Each of the turtle turned to look at Shiro and Miyuki, the young turtle truly looking totally puzzled the turtle asked Shiro. "Hey now Shiro, I hope that this doesn't mean you wish for me to be a silent hermit?"

"No my student far from it, all I wish for is that you my student tread carefully through life and don't like the words that you speak get yourself into trouble."

"Oh I'm glad… You actually had me truly worried then for a second there sensei."

"Always the wise cracker hey Miyuki." addressed Leiko, calling his brother by his name for the first time.

Shiro smiled, but the sensei knew that he had to be serous for a second. "Now my students I hope that you come to cherish your names, they did not come easy and neither will the life's we lead.' stated Shiro. 'I wish to start you off on the ways of the ninja, as there is much darkness in this world above us that I hope to stop and I ask you my young ones to help me do so."

Stepped forth Leiko replied. "Master we will be your students and will do what it takes to learn from you guidance."

"Hey, now way to speak for us all there Leiko." snapped Rin at Leiko.

"But it looks like he's already done that hasn't he master?" chipped in Miyuki.

"Rin we are all one team, that will never break us apart."

"It is important that a team as a leader to count on and to follow; and I truly feel at this time that Leiko will be a great turtle to lead our little group." Shiro saw the look Rin cast over at Leiko and he sensed that he would have to keep a very watchful eye of Rin and his seemly quick temperament and train him to see why Leiko would be the groups best chance as leader.

They were now his students and with this Shiro started their training them in the honourable ways of the ninja. "Honour, integrity and mind; these are the ideals that drive all ninja's my students."

Shiro looked across at his students Leiko and Rin had their eyes firmly fixed on their sensei. Leiko nodding at ever word that Shiro said. "I will teach you those ways; each one of you. You maybe young, but you Leiko, Dai, Rin and even you Miyuki will grow up to be strong in skills of battle and strong in skills of mind! Those three ideals I will be proud to teach you."

"What are we going to start with Master Shiro!" was Leiko's response, a look of wonderment on his face as Leiko was very eager to begin his training.

"Yeah I hope that it will be kicks and punches?" questioned Rin, taking his stands and swinging in with a sharp left gab then a hard right hook.

"NO… NO… NO, I hope it will be throws and take downs!' snapped in Miyuki. 'Oh please Shiro, please let it be that... I think that I'd be tremendously good at mastering them!"

"Grappling and ground ninja moves that's what we should start with, sensei from my calculations skills like that would see us all well in combat!" that's what Dai wanted to know.

Shiro shook his head and simple squatted down on the floor with is legs crossed and his hands flat of his knees. "No my students, I wish to start you all from the very beginning, just like the wise Kenshin started with me and that's with breathing. So when you have mastered the control of breathing then my students I will move on to the connection between the body and the mind!" The four turtles looked at around each other in turn slightly confused by their sensei's actions; Miyuku simply scratched the top of his head, Rin shrugged his shoulder, whereas Dai looked over to his leader to see what his next move was.

Leiko knew what he must do and followed Shiro by sat down joining his sensei on the floor with is legs crossed and his hands flat of his knees just like Shiro. Shiro sat waiting for the others with his eyes closed before he continued. As he sensed the others join him on the floor Shiro stated. "Very good, now your training to become a ninja starts now!" Shiro was pleased to see the four of them welcome being treated as his pupils; through his teaching and training he will hope to show them the honourable ways and skills of a ninja.

The four were becoming almost as skilled as himself at their age under the guidance of Kenshin. Leiko would shine through and out of the four turtles Leiko is more devoted to is studies of martial arts, becoming the most skilled fighter out of the four turtles. Shiro was indicated for naming Leiko as the group's leader; the rat rest well knowing that it would be him who will eventually lead the others into battle.

As their training continued Shiro knew that it was time for the four turtles to take up arms. "My students I want you to choose your weapons wisely and use they with great care. Your chooses will reflect your unique style; your weapon are more than just a tool to aid you in battle my students. It must be an extension of yourself."

His students bowed respectively to their sensei; each turtle shared an exciting look to each other before turning to the table Shiro had set up with weapons on it. They surveyed the weapons before them; all the turtles had been anticipating this moment ever since Shiro had started their basic training with wooden weapons only months before.

Shiro had also show them demonstrations of some of the more complexed weapons, but they had never been given the change to practise with them. Rin had never take too kindly about behind handed a wooden sword and had made his feeling known to Shiro on a number of occasions.

Shiro watched carefully on as his students were ready to pick their weapons; he was confident enough that it was time and now the wait was over they were going to be handed real weapons and continue their training. Leiko was the first to step forward, to the table of weapons his brother were still surveying the table from over his shoulder. Leiko had already made up his mind which weapon he preferred to fight with the sword. Straight away he picked up the Japanese Katana blade from the table.

The fern green turtle had picked this type of weapon solely because of tradition and to honour the ancient ninjas of the past. He held his sword and spun it around in his three fingered hand a few times as he got the feel of his weapon.

Leiko listened to everything Shiro had to teach him, after training alone Leiko would read books and stay up late practising. Leiko develop his sword skills, spiritual and personal qualities through his learning. Leiko learned to use the blade of his sword effectively; he would learn the best way to defend himself and how to attack his opponent, he would swipe or stab his blade at his opponents to cut through their flesh.

The moderate curve in the blade allows for a more effective thrust for Leiko in battle. Shiro showed Leiko how to hold the hilt of the sword with two hands, but he could also fight one handed. Leiko would place his black-handled sword in the belt on the left side, with the blade edge upward. Shiro smiled as he watched Leiko handle his weapon; Leiko the eldest was the master swordsman of the group, it was no surprise to him that Leiko would have picked the Katana as he weapon of chose.

Dai is truly the knowledgeable one of the turtles somewhat of an inventor, engineer and technological genius. He is perhaps however the least violent amongst the four turtle, preferring to use his wits and knowledge to solve conflicts rather than heading out solely to fight.

It was Dai's turn to chose next; the turtle had looked back over the past few weeks at his practise sessions with Shiro and the percuss of carrying a weapon into combat. Dai though about each weapon in turn logically and would graciously pick for his weapon the bo-staff. The wooden staff was six foot length this allowed Dai to use the bo-staff to disarming his opponent while allowing him to remain at a safe distance.

Other technique Dai used includes a wide variety of blocks, strikes, sweeps and entrapment. Shiro would teach Dai how to hold the bo-staff correctly when held horizontally in front, the right palm is facing away from the body and the left hand is facing the body, enabling the bo-staff to rotate. The power is generated by the back hand pulling the bo-staff, while the front hand is used for guidance. When striking, the wrist is twisted.

Dai would use Mathematics in combat, with this knowledge of angels and conferences he could get a batter strike or stronger swipe if he held the bo-staff at certain degrees.

Dai also learned a skill of his own; he could use his bo-staff as a pole-vault for leaping over his opponent, to get out of battle or to keep a distance from his opponents weapon. Shiro saw Dai's chose as one of the wisest; out of all this students Dai is the least violent, he would seem out of place in training and the bo-staff would match his mind. To his sensei Dai looked at ease as he wielded the staff in a complicated ways, which his brothers would only barely defend themselves against.

Rin would become the team's bad boy; he has an aggressive nature and seldom hesitates to throw the first punch. He is an intense fighter. His personality is seen as alternately fierce and sarcastic, and often times delivers deadpan humour. Still, he is intensely loyal to the team and sensei.

Rin then pushed his way past his four brothers; he just like Leiko wanted to show honour to the ninjas of the past and eyed up the wakizashi sword, but as he looked at the table of different weapons he stopped. "Is anything the matter my student?" asked Shiro coming close and placing a hand reassuringly on Rin's right shoulder.

Rin looked back to his sensei and nodded. "Sensei I would so such like to pick the wakizashi blade, but I know that I am a brawler and that in our training I like to get in close in combat. I'd still like to hold a weapon that gives thanks to the ninjas, but also holds a torch to your teaching and myself!"

Shiro smiled he truly respected and understood Rin's view. "I my student fully understand your feelings.' he nodded. 'A ninja goes into combat with a purpose to aid the good, I truly hope that none of you forget that as you hold your weapons to fight. I therefore Rin have two fine options for you to consider the Tonfa or the sai; both weapons will aid you to fight close in combat the to uphold the traditions of the ninja."

Shiro held up both weapons for Rin. Rin slowly eyed up the silver sai; he had seen Shiro use this weapon a few days earlier and inside he had made his chose and had picked the sai as his weapon, because of the violence that is associated with the Sai and the simple effect he can pick them up and place them in his belt until they are needed. He grinned widely as he clinched them in his hands. Rin had then ran out into the middle of the training room; Rin would stay with Shiro and be taught primarily to use his sia as a striking weapon for short jabs into the solar plexus of the training dummy.

Rin could use his sai to stab, block, trap or he could use the shaft of the sai to punch. He chose to carry three sai around with him in combat at all times. Rin could fight with two or one, then if needed pull out the third in combat. As a weapon Rin could also thrown his sai, has a deadly range anywhere from 20-to-30 feet. Another reason why Rin likes fighting with sai's is become they make the perfect weapon to defend against sword attacks.

Rin's choose had not surprised Shiro in the slightest, he had watched Rin practise Rin had liked close combat and the sai was an extension of the way he fought.

Miyuki is the youngest of the four Turtles, an easy-going and free-spirited of the four brother's; Miyuki provides much of the comic relief when his brothers seemed to need it and on some occasions they may not. The young turtle would also show to have an adventurous and creative side about him as well. Shiro had noticed that Miyuki was taking sometime in picking his weapon; Miyuki had turned his back from the table for a second to watch his brothers.

**-4-**

Shiro placed a hand on his should and looked down at him with a smile. "Don't worry my student, your chose doesn't have to be final. Please simply now pick the weapon that he could feel comfortable with." The turtle smiled back he was happy to know that his sensei understood the pressure. He nodded and then young turtles eyes darted between each weapon in turn and Miyuki hand hovered a well worn set of Nunchakus. Shiro was happy that now the four turtles had picked their weapons.

Miyuki had scanned a book on the Nunchakus and saw the particle use of the Nunchakus, as they were easy to carry around with him. He looked to gain Shiro's approval. "You once told me sensei that they were an advance weapon; aren't they dangerous?"

"My student a weapon is only dangerous when in untrained hands.' he answered. 'Miyuki know this it doesn't take a lot of skill to use the Nunchaku it does however take a great warrior to master them!"

"Lime you hey Miyuki." smiled his brother Leiko, with a grin on his face. Miyuki could be use his Nunchakus in offence and defence; he could strangle an opponent or even execute joint locks with the chain. Miyuki could use his weapon to defend himself against most any weapon from a bo-staff to a sword.

Miyuki totally enjoyed the fact that he could trap the blade of Leiko's sword with the chain between the two sticks to either entangle or disarm a sword-wielding attacker; something that didn't rest to well with Leiko one bit. Like Rin's sai Miyuki could also carry his set of nunchakus in his belt. Miyuki liked the fact that he read once that the art of nunchaku is known as "the sweet skill," but skill Shiro was pleased with the young turtle as master nunchakus were the easiest of tasks.

Shiro beamed proudly as he watched over his student's; knowing that he had made the decision in letting them to choice their weapons.

Still each night after their train sessions Shiro would leave the growing teenage turtles and would alone venture out of the sewers to continue his battle against the forced of the clan. However the clan under the leadership of Shre`Ard would battle on getting stronger and stronger, because of its leaders thrust for power.

The Shibano Ni Clan gained new fighters from the darker streets of the city, thanks to Shre`Ard's second in command Takehiko and his links with a street gathering. Shre`Ard came to speak with Takehiko. "My trusted allies I need you to take my ways right to their hearts. I demand that all my soldiers learn eat, live and sleep the ways of the Shibano Ni Clan."

Takehiko nodded to his leader in agreement. "Takehiko I need them to feel that my new darker path that is lined before them is all that they crave in life. It is a path specialising in burglary, espionage and assassination. The clan I control will become their family; I must be their all their everything; and most of all them must lay down their life's for me! Is that clear?" ended Shre`Ard stating his wishes.

"Yes my great master!" replied Takehiko, who fully believed in the ways of the clan.

Over the next year, Shiro had raised and instructed the young teen turtles in the martial arts of ninjutsu the rat did this to enable the turtles to have the right knowledge and skill in order to help their master in take down the Shibano Ni Clan or to change its ways. "You my students understand that a true ninja is not must of great body, but also one of great mind. Yes you have been taught by myself how to fight, but I am teaching you mentally as well. Showing you all how to use these skills wisely in battle."

Eventually, the turtles even Miyuki would surpass his teaching and become true ninjas. Shiro could sense that his turtles were wanting to know more that just the surrounding of the sewers. Following a night topside taking down a number of clan members he was met by both Rin and Miyuki. "What is wrong my students?" Shiro asked them as he caught the looks on their faces.

"Top-side Shiro, we wish you would allow us to see more." they replied not knowing what their sensei's response would be.

"You are safe in the sewers, the top-side is a dangerous plan my student's and I fully understand your need to see more of this world you find yourselves in. I will not allow you to venture to the surface without a way to protect yourselves and with my training my student's soon that day will come." The wise master smiled; Rin flinched a little following his sensei's word, but deep down knew that his teacher was correct for now. Miyuki and Rin was calm for now that they had learned that their sensei would soon let them go top-side; in the mean time the turtles would follow their sensei's teachings.

Up topside the same boy, Arnold Jones who had dropped the turtles all those years ago had now grown up; the 15 year old heard his father call out to him. "Come on Arnold; you're going to miss the big game!"

Arnold could tell that his father was excited, but had no idea what he was going on about. "The game?" he questioned as he entered the living room.

His father's jaw dropped almost to the floor when he saw his kids confusion; he was astounded. "Oh come of it; where have you been? You truly have no idea about the big game; the Dare's versus the Red's; for the play offs? Have I not taught you anything!?"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders. "Look you know I'm not into sport's; maybe I'll stay in my room keep out of your way, I've got some sketches I want to develop further."

His father stood up, at first it truly looked as if he was about to have a heart attack or something, Arnold watched as his father took a couple of deep breaths before saying calmly. "Boy just for once come spend the day with your old man okay and watch the game with me!"

Arnold smirked and joined his father on the couch. "So who are we cheering for? The red's..."

"Oh son, you've got a lot to learn!" he shook his head.

"We've the Dare's all the way!" His father turned the volume up, grabbed a hand full of crisps from the bowl on the table in front of them as the hockey puck was dropped on the ice.

Sitting by his father watching the game got him out of his shell. "You see my lad this isn't just a game. Its more than just a bunch of man with sticks trying to hit the black circle puck!"

His father had continued to explain. "Oh yes there's much more to hockey than that; it's about it's about discipline, skill and talent! Be a master of all three and then and only then will you be fine on the ice."

"You learn that everyone out there on the ice as a job to do and if they don't perform, well then they let the rest of the team and us fan's down! Its about encouragement, making sure they are doing their best to achieve their goal."

He was actually talking less about sport's and more to his son. "You see becoming a man is hard, but doing something that helps you grow is good trust me I've played them all; football, hockey, basketball and even cricket and to tell you the truth I was no good at that." His dad wasn't watching this game as Arnold saw the Red's almost scoring, but Arnold was impressed with the game and what he was hearing from his father.

Arnold was feeling a bit better about his future life and so to try and so stop himself from being bullied by Mason Hunter and his lackies Arnold had walked down to the local youth centre on the community notice board. There Arnold came across two fliers; the first about a new karate Dojo and the second advertising a hockey classes; he quickly took down the information before riding his bike back home.

It was Wednesday night, Arnold had walked in his whole entire body was shaking he was son nervous. Inside the ice-rink hall he was grated by the coach who was running these classes and Arnold was guided into the locker room to get ready for practice. Arnold got dressed in his sports kit his father had brought him after he found out about his son joining these classes.

Arnold's breathing was slowly brought to a control as he heard Coach John Frankford talk about the class in most aspects he talked about the same aspects as his father did during the game. "Being here today will aid you in life; I strongly believe that you will learn and understand other skills in life, because out of the ice you are a team and everyone out there around you as a job to carry out. If they don't achieve the tasks ahead of you, then you will let yourself and the rest of your team down!" The team soaked in every word that their new coach had to say.

"As you train and play hockey you will see and discover that you will take away such stills as sportsmanship, hard work, co-ordination, appreciation and team play; skills that you will use on and off the ice!" John could see that his words were making its effects, he can see that yes they were still ready to take to the ice, but they now understood the need to be a team. "So in time your team is your only goal encourage each other and most of all make sure that everyone is doing what they are support to!"

Arnold had just finished his first hockey lesson and he just couldn't wait to get home to tell his father how good it was. He opened the door to the apartment and kicked it shut behind him; he found his dad sitting in the living room watching TV when Arnold came in smiling. "Hey dad! Just let me put my stuff in my room; what a night so much to tell you."

"Okay son." shouted his father from the living room.

His father Cody was sitting in the living room of their apartment, Cody felt happy when he saw the glowing smile on his sons face something that he truly felt was long over due. "Well son it seems to me like you've had a great time."

"Oh yeah dad it was truly the best, had so much fun and there's loads to tell you!" His father listened to every word Arnold had to say.

"Well to tell you the truth I was a bit wobbly at first; you know trying to keep my balance. However in no time at all really I soon got the hang of it though and hey I don't want to brag but I totally topped the others on the skates. Coach Frankford even said I was a natural!" Arnold was smiling from ear to ear.

"So the others caught up and coach had us all skating with hockey stick and how to handle them correctly."

"And what about the game and rules?"

"Oh coach Frankford said that he'll teach us that dad in next weeks class; I think all he wanted to do in his first class was to show us the ice first, you know get the true people wanting to learn first."

"Well again it seems that you've had a lot of fun and that is the main thing, and then you've got your karate lessons on Friday."

"Yeah I so can't wait for that dad!' said Arnold. 'And hey dad if I'm good enough to be picked for the team you can come and watch right?"

Cody smiled and said. "Yeah son I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Oh great and who knows you may even pull, there were some good looking single mums who may just caught your eyes." He said this last part with a smile and a wink.

His father just laughed this off. "Look like I said I'll come to the games and watch you play; we'll talk about the ladies another time."

Cody paused and ruffled Arnold's air. 'And anyway aren't you still a bit too young to be talking about girls."

"Oh dad I'm 15 now."

"Look 15 or not, run to the shower and then off to bed with you Arnold!" Arnold smiled and with a yawn walked off to the bathroom.

Friday night came around so quickly; it was soon time for Arnold's first introduction to Karate and Arnold's dad dropped him off at Kathan Dojo. Kids of all ages and size were standing ready on edge of the white mat, bear footed and in their white uniforms. A tall and slender man stepped out, he too was in a white uniform and he had a black belt around his waist.

Arnold stood in front of the class and introduced himself as Joe Armstrong, he spoke in the hypnosis kind of way his voice was calm and firm and he demanded the classes obedience. "My students who do you serve?"

"We all serve you Master Armstrong!" replied his class.

"My student who teaches you?"

The class again spoke as one. "You teach us all Master Armstrong."

He grinned happily, the master truly relishing the respect he was forcefully gaining from his students from the very start. "As it should be my students; as it should be."


End file.
